One Night
by Arine-san
Summary: Tauriel heals Kili when he was almost dying and, in the middle his delirium, he confess his love to her. Maybe just for one night they could leave the difference between their folk at side and pretend that their love was not forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

_Write a story that have as final message the verses from the poet Carlos Drummond de Andrade: "love is, as it is, love."_

 **One Night**

" _Have you ever felt a connection with someone? Not in lust or in their image,_

 _But in the richness of their souls and the vibes they give off?"_

Unknown

 **Hae ephadron theri thaur**

 **(I go walking beyond the Forest)**

 **îmri zaizi**

 **(Take me with you)**

She has done everything she could to save him and now the only thing that was left to do was leave him rest. So she would return to her people. Probably they already have noticed that she left and it could cause a lot of problems. She would leave, even if in her heart she wanted to stay.

Tauriel held his hand one last time and started to turn around.

\- Wait. – He whispered at the moment that she loses his hand. – I want to talk to someone about… I think I love a girl. – He said in middle of his stupor. Probably he doesn't even know that the person with him was an elf and now she would have to listen he talks about some girlfriend he has at home. – She's… She's totally different from me. – Kili was turning more lucid at each moment. – You could say that she belongs to another folk. But she's so incredible. She's a warrior, a very good and pretty one. And she left me on my knees at the very moment we met, and… since then I cannot think about anything else. And I… I don't know… - Kili seems a little troubled after say those things. – Do you think she could have loved me? Even if I'm a brute and stupid dwarf, when she is the prettier elf that I saw in my life? Do you think…? Even if we never met again? – Tauriel was out of words. It was obvious that he was talking about her. How she was supposed to answer him? Should she say the truth?

\- I think… I think that she would be a fool if she doesn't love you back. – Tauriel said swallowing slowed down. Kili smiled.

\- I hope she thinks that way too. – His smile turns sad. – I wish that it was not a dream and you were really here with me, Amrâlimê.

\- I'm here, Kili. It's real. – Whispered Tauriel as she brings her face down and kissed him on the cheek. His heart starts to bump fast, like drums; and her cheeks went red. Tauriel turns her back at him and gave a step to get out of reach, but he pulled her by the hand.

 **am na dhû ias fir i âmbar**

 **(Up into the night where the world falls away)  
A trehil i 'alad 'lân uir tri 'wilith**

 **(And the white light of forever fills the air)**

\- Don't you dare to run away from me like that after what you've said and done. – He begged her. – You just said that you love me too and now…

\- I never said that. – She replied quickly.

\- So I must believe that you're a fool? – Tauriel looked at their united hands, reflectively. – I know that you're not a fool. – Kili pressed her hand harder, like it was his last hope.

\- Yeah? – She asked with an anger tone. – And what do you think we can do about that, so called, love of ours? Like you said, I'm an elf and you're a dwarf. How do you think that love could exist in our world?

\- I don't know and I really don't care. I don't give a shit about the world! I love you and I only care about you. And if you care, even a little about me… Well, the rest is unnecessary. I don't need anyone's approval. – Tauriel gave him a sad smile.

\- I can't say the same. We're in the middle of a war and my people, even in peaceful days, would never accept such a thing.

\- I don't care. – Answered Kili with anger. – I'll… I'll kidnap you and you'll have no choice but be with me forever. – The elf laughed and Kili wondered if angels laugh that way too.

\- Maybe I would like that. – She said still smiling to him.

 **Kûr yamsi / tân yamarsi biyê**

 **(Where do you go when you leave me?)**

\- Really? Let's do it then. – Kili replied starting to get up from de bed, but Tauriel laid a hand over his chest, stopping him.

\- Are you nuts? You're under recover. – She said preoccupied.

\- Am I? – He asked a little dizzy. – I never felt more alive. – He rested his free hand over hers.

\- Maybe you don't need my assistance anymore.

\- No! Please, stay! – The swarf begged, really worried that she would leave him. – I'll behave. I promise. Just stay. At least for tonight, let's pretend that the fact that you're an elf and I'm a dwarf, doesn't really matter… Let's pretend that we can be together without disturbs anyone. – Tauriel reflected for a minute and then gave him a little smile.

\- Ok. I guess that, only for a night, it will cause no harm. – Kili gave her a bright smile.

\- Thank you, Amrâlimê. – He said bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. – Thank you.

\- You're welcome. – Answered her lowering herself again and, this time, giving him a kiss on the lips. A soft and delicate kiss; in a way that only an elf could kiss. Kili managed to correspond her, but the chock was clearly in his face.

\- What…?

\- I have only one night with you. I must make it worth. – She said with a malicious smile. Kili laughed and brought her lips to his again. She was totally right. They must make that night worth, and for him, since he could be with her, _love is, as it is, love._

 **Ankakizi ni adâlimê, ak tathyariya**

 **(I see you in my dreams, but you are far away)**

 **[** **The White Light of Forever – The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug]**

 **Started and Ended: 04/12/2017.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love**

" _I look at you, and I just love you, and it terrifies me._

 _It terrifies me what I would do for you."_

 _Alexandra Bracken_

 **For what it's worth: it's never too late or, in my case,**

 **too early to be whoever you want to be.**

Kíli was walking in circles by the forest. He'd sent a message to Tauriel, but there was no way to know if she was answer to his summon; if she would risk her future between the elves just to meet a dwarf in the forest. Even when he had risked himself, and would do it again just to have a chance to meet her.

He heard steps and waited the most silent as possible, but, even then, in a few seconds, there was a dagger pressed against his neck.

\- You should be more careful, dwarf. – Said Tauriel. And Kíli could feel the smile on her lips just by her tone. – You are at my mercy now.

\- Then I'm just where I wanted to be. – He answered with a seductive smile, turning around to face her, despite the dagger. Tauriel blushed and took out the weapon from his neck.

\- What do you want, Kíli? – She asked placing the dagger in her belt. – I must come back soon. Legolas seems to be keeping watch on me. – Her words upset him.

 **There's no time limit, stop whenever you want.**

 **You can change or stay the same, there are no rules to this thing.**

\- And why is he so interested on you? – He asked frowning.

\- Well… We grew up together and our parents are friends until nowadays. I think he sees me as his sister.

\- Or as his future wife. – That thought had occurred to her, bu if Legolas saw her that way, he would be disappointed, because she doesn't want anything like that with him.

\- That doesn't matter… - The elf answered, objective, as always.

\- Of course, it matters. – Interrupted Kíli, surprising her.

\- But, what has it with anyth…?

\- You know well. – Said Kíli holding her hand. – You are mine, Amrâlimê. – Kíli placed her hand over his chest.

\- Kíli, we already talked about it… - Tauriel tried to pull her hand back, but the dwarf doesn't let her go. – It's not possible. – He put a finger in the front of her lips, silencing her.

 **We can make the best or the worst of it. I hope you make the best of it.**

 **And I hope you see things that startle you.**

\- I kept a quote from a book that I read on my mind. It was a book that I read a long time ago. – He explained caressing her face with his fingers, slowly. – And that quote came to my mind recently. So that's why I came here to find you. – Tauriel waited in expectation for what he would say. – "And then one day you will look for you in the mirror and you'll no longer be able to identify yourself. You'll only see everyone else. You'll know that you did what they wanted you to do. You will have assimilated. And you will hate yourself for it, because it will be too late." – Kíli pressed her hand against his chest. – I remembered that, and I realized that this is what would happen to me if I give up on you. I know that I promised to back off, but it's not too late yet. I know, in my heart, that you feel the same way, and I'm willing to give up everything else, since we can be together. – He explained anguished. – I don't care about the wars or our differences. I just want to be with you. – Tauriel remained silent by all his speech. Everything he said was true, but she was afraid. Afraid of leave her home. Afraid of the reaction of her family. And, above everything else, afraid of disappoint Kíli. He would think that she was a coward if she reveals all her fear.

But Kíli could read her better that she could have imagined.

 **I hope you feel things you never felt before.**

 **I hope you meet people with a different point of view.**

 **I hope you live a life you're proud of.**

\- I'm afraid too, Tauriel. – He said with a half-smile, letting her hand go. – But not so much than when I thought that I would never see your face again. – And, finally, Tauriel realized that she was with that fear in her heart too, since they have said good bye.

\- We can't leave our friends in the middle of this war. – She replied, seeing the disappointment in his eyes. – But I think that after everything ends, we should have this conversation again. – The elf concluded, and a big smiled emerged on Kíli's face.

The dwarf approached his face of hers and kissed her passionately. Tauriel corresponded caressing his nape.

\- As soon this mess ends, I'll charge you. – He whispered biting her lower lip.

\- I'll be waiting. – Confirmed her, when they separated.

\- Meanwhile, stay away from that pointy ears guy. – Kíli said frowning again when he remembered of the elf.

\- Are you talking about Legolas? – Asked Tauriel laughing. – Don't tell me you're jealous?

\- Of course not. – He replied crossing his arms. – But if he gets close to you, I plan to torture him the same.

\- Don't be silly, Kíli. – She requested still smiling. – There's no reason for you to be jealous of him.

\- As long as he can stay near of you every day and I can't, of course there is. – The dwarf answered with a sad smile.

\- This war will be over soon. – She said, trying to convince him and herself too. – Kíli nodded and gave her a peck.

\- Soon we'll be together forever. I promise. – He asserted with his forehead against hers. – Wait for me.

\- Illumë.1

\- What that means? – Inquired Kíli, confused.

\- I bet you'll discover soon. – Said Tauriel looking to the sky. – I must go. – The elf gave him a last kiss. – Namárie.2

\- Màre Olori.3 – He replied with a smile on the corner of his mouth. – But it'll be better if you dream about me.

\- Are you studying quenya4? – She asked, surprised.

\- I feel in love with an elf. I must know when she is arguing with me. – Kíli replied smiling and Tauriel nodded smiling too, before she started to move away. Kíli was crazy and messed up with her feelings in a way that nobody has done before, but he was right. She also doesn't want to wait until it was too late.

 **If you find that you're not,**

 **I hope you have the strength to start all over again.**

 **[The Curious Case of Benjamin Button]**

 **Started and Ended: 26/12/2017.**

1 Always, from quenya.

2 Good Bye, from quenya.

3 Sleep Tight, from quenya.

4 Elves' idiom.


End file.
